castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Experience
Summary Experience is gained by battling enemies. Having a certain amount of experience will cause a player to level up, giving them the opportunity to increase their stats. Experience points are rewarded to the player for every time they hit an enemy. More experience is rewarded on Insane Mode due to enemies having a greater amount of health. Many players refrain from leveling up their Strength skill too much, seeing as if they do less damage, they will hit the enemy more, thus giving them more experience. There is an Experience glitch that has not yet been patched for Xbox 360. The player needs to head to the Industrial Castle and fight their way to the end. When the player reaches the Industrial Machine, it is recommended that the hand and the gun are destroyed before starting, so the player can focus on getting the experience. After this is done, the player needs to throw the Boomerang before an electric pillar rises and have the Boomerang catch it on the way back. This will result in the Boomerang getting stuck behind the pillar and repeatedly dealing 1 damage very fast. The player can do this for all five of the electric pillars. The only downside to this is that after the boss is defeated, you'll have to fight through the level all over again. This glitch has been patched on the PC version. A good strategy is to keep some of your skills low (if you're planning on becoming a melee fighter, upgrade Strength, but use your Magic or Bow instead) so you can level up quicker. Use your strongest skill when you're in a tough fight or are in a rush to get the level done. Giraffey gives the player extra experience (10% more) when he is used. A good strategy for characters with elemental splash Magic would be to use your splash attack magic on the Cult Minions in the Wizard Castle Interior level, however you must remember to dodge and keep your distance. Trivia * For every level you gain, it will take more experience to level up again. * Each of the four skills has 24 skill levels, so a total of 96 skill points will fully upgrade each skill area. Players must reach level 78 to fully upgrade their characters. Levels higher than 78 will only increase health and melee/magic damage; while the latter two are only boosted twice after, again, Level 78. ** Levels in the 10s will add not only health, but also melee/magic damage as well, with the stopping point being at Level 90. * Early levels (2 to 20) will give the players 2 stat points to spend. For level 21 and after you will only get 1. * You earn 1 XP per hit. With Giraffey you earn 1.1 XP per hit. * Any pet that damages enemies yields XP, but Hawkster and Giraffey are the only two that have a visible impact on it. * See Experience per Level for details on the amount of XP required to reach each level. Category:Levels